humanoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Humanoid Wiki:Rules
There are five basic rules of Humanoid Wiki. This wiki is pretty much similar to the Alien Species Wiki by their rules. They must be followed by all users at all times. Failure to comply with these basic rules may result in a warning, temporary suspension or permanent ban of IP and/or account from Alien Species Wiki. If you can suggest an alteration to these rules, please discuss it on the talk page. Administrators on the Humanoid Wiki reserve the right to block any account that is involved in a breach of these rules for any length of time. However, there are specific guidelines on what staff should do in different situations. Policy covers more than these basic rules, and there are also other guidelines for how to behave and do everything around Humanoid Wiki. However, if a user performs an action not listed here which has negative consequences for Alien Species Wiki, its users or other people, Administrators reserve the right to perform judgement on these cases on an individual basis. 1) No vandalism, hacking, spamming, advertising Editing pages in a way that is detrimental to Humanoid Wiki is against the rules. For example: removing useful content, deliberately introducing mistakes, deliberately 'breaking' the layout of a page or adding irrelevant content. In this site, we can allow muppets in the wiki such as Whatnots, Anything Muppets or anything like that. Also, using Humanoid Wiki to promote a website without prior discussion is disallowed, except in the case of official websites or those already approved for use on Alien Species Wiki. "Hacking" Humanoid Wiki, whether that is attempting to gain access to others' user accounts, attempts to gain access to the server or attempts to disrupt the service of Humanoid Wiki will not be tolerated. 2) No pornography or swearing Be advised posting pornographic content is not allowed on Humanoid Wiki. When making fan art images for the custom humanoid images, do not add any pornographic objects such as a penis, vagina and all that on the picture; if added, the image will be deleted and you'll receive a warning or a block. If you want to post reproductive systems, do not upload real life photos or something like that. When the labels are on the organs and if it's concept art or SVG file-like image, it's not very much acceptable. Also, you can post the tissue with these if they are built in puppetry and been censored by the video editors on the mature shows such as Crank Yankers and stuff. For Avenue Q, they don't need censoring because they don't show penis or sexualty organs like that. Using the text to the reproductive organs properly and not abusing it to show pornography is accepted but if any misuse like these occur like trolling or something like that, it's not acceptable. At the same time, there shall be no swearing whatsoever if your not an admin. This site is intended for use by anyone, no matter their age, and should therefore be clean especially for audio uploads as well. 3) No discrimination or abuse towards members or other people Abusing other users (flaming) is not how members of the Humanoid Wiki should conduct themselves. If there is a disagreement, it should be discussed maturely on the Talk page for the disputed article. If a user has done something wrong (such as broken some rules), members should not make fun of nor abuse that user. Discrimination on grounds such as of race, gender or sexual orientation is strictly forbidden, as even light-hearted comments can be very hurtful. These rules also apply to when discussing people who are not members on Alien Species Wiki. 4) Do not post copyright text or images It is tempting to simply copy text from other websites for use on Humanoid Wiki, or to upload images made by others. However, you must comply with the copyright restrictions of everything you post. If there is a breach of copyright on Humanoid Wiki, it will be the user who uploaded the content who is held responsible. However, it is believed that short extracts of content are acceptable. If larger extracts are required, they should be clearly marked as to where they came from (eg in a Quote box. Also, it is believed that it is fair to use screenshots and logos on relevant pages, to assist with a description. Keep in mind that images found on other wikipedia pages - especially the original Wikipedia - are for the most part free use. 5) No user impersonation Impersonating another user is strictly forbidden, whether it be attempting to gain access to their account or creating a similar account. However, impersonating a non-admin account will result a warning, a temp or permanent block. Impersonating admins such as MuppeTickeler is 0% tolerant and will result infinite blocks. No Achievement Gaining Be advised making pointless edits just to get badges is frowned upon here though its not a serious offense failure to deviate from this behavior will result in a block you have been warned. Copying articles from wikipedia Copying text from Wikipedia is strictly forbidden unless its has a Creative Commons license but wikia is different you are aloud to copy articles but You must supply proper attribution failure to do so is considered plagiarism and will result in a block.